The Dark Daughter Chapter 1 part 1
by GalacticGG
Summary: A romantic story of a peculiar American girl trying to fit in at Hogwarts. I own none of these characters, also please comment or message if you want the next part
1. Chapter 1

Soft smut

I do not own any of the characters, nor places

Walking into the great hall my 3rd year felt different. Something about the air was fresh and new. Seeing my friends sitting at our usual spot in the back corner of the mahogany wood embellished with green linens felt like a wave of relief after the anxiety-ridden morning of the first day of school. Peeves waved me over, as I passed the Gryffindor's table as three first years excitedly babbled about what house the sorting hat would place them in.

Being the only American at the school meant that I was sorted privately. Of course, Hogwarts doesn't discriminate, and my sorting was more due to me transferring halfway through my 1st year than the school's prejudice against international students. Besides the accent, I felt I had acclimated well to the British boarding school. Tulip, however, claimed I had a long way to go if I wanted to truly assimilate into the Slytherin culture.

I sat down across from her as she fixed her ink-black hair. She was so beautiful with tan skin and long eyelashes that she hardly had to wear any makeup. Despite being at school she always insisted on wearing her own clothes, which were revealing, to say the least. "How was your summer?" She said looking up from her magazine to grant me a warm smile. "Boring" I sighed as I glanced around. She looked up again and furrowed her perfectly groomed brows at me. "Boring? In America? You must be kidding". I pulled my silver hair into a ponytail, fixing my bangs along the way. "Well when you've lived there your whole life, things seem mundane" she shrugged and grabbed my hand "you'll never believe the boy I hooked up with!" I sighed and gave her a knowing smile. "Tell me" she twirled her hair with a mischievous smile. "No, guess" I lifted an eyebrow. Since I'd known her, Tulip had affairs with several boys at Hogwarts, but I was in no mood to play games "Ok fine I'll tell you, it was George Weasley! Can you believe, me? Fucking a Weasley!" I chuckled uncomfortably to appease her as our friend Tonks appeared. "So you and Malfoy are done then?" I probed giving her a serious face.

She looked uneasy and glanced at the entrance, my eyes immediately darted to the incredibly blonde boy sauntering over to our corner with his hands behind his back. "Well..not exact-" she was stopped by Malfoy placing a green rose in-front of her and placing a kiss on her cheek as he sat down. "Hi baby, I missed you" she leaned into him and gave me a look. "Don't be clingy Mal, you saw me last week" Malfoy looked at her annoyed as he kissed her forehead.

His emerald eyes then turned to me and Tonks "sorry ladies, how were your summers?" I shrugged and turned to see George making eyes at Peeves. "gg here thinks summers in America are BORING, what a waste of culture" I shrugged then looked back at the couple. "Well I know for a fact Blaze has been trying to reach you all summer. I think you should give him a chance" Malfoy said with a proud grin. I smiled at him and before I could respond, Tulip interjected: "Weren't you seeing Fred towards the end of the year?" I grinned and looked over to see the twin had not yet shown up. "Fred? Weasley? Have you truly stooped so low when there are upstanding Slytherins to court you?" I rolled my eyes at him. "gg is not interested in Slytherin boys apparently, but I am" Tulip declared as she slipped her hand down Malfoy's chest. My eyes darted away from the two of them as I felt a pang in my heart that I knew was wrong.

Malfoy and Tulip had been together since the summer before year one and she was my closest friend since arriving at school. Though I tried not to think of him sometimes, late at night, he crept into my dreams. We'd met before my meeting with Tulip, and been friends for so long, though it had always felt different for me.

"Earth to gg" I snapped out of my trance to see Tonks, Tulip, Malfoy and now Blaze starring at me. "What, what? What did I miss?" Tonks flicked my forehead "we need to get to potions or Snape will have our heads" I nodded and picked up my bag.

As I turned a familiar smell of wood burning and pine enrobed me and I was pulled into warm muscular arms "hi Fred" I muffled while attempting to breathe. "Hi, can I say you look as gorgeous as ever" he smiled coyly as he let me go. I chuckled "thank you, that's sweet of you".

I heard a groan of annoyance from the table "if you must stoop to Gryffindork levels could you at least move it somewhere else, some of us just had our porridge and would love to keep it in our stomachs" Malfoy spat the words at Fred. "Oh shove it Malfoy" they both placed their hands over their wands. I moved my hand to Fred's and he looked at me with a soft smile. I noticed Malfoy's on the two of us "What are you doing over here anyway?" Malfoy said grabbing onto Tulip's hip. "Not that it's any of your business, but I came to walk gg to potions" I smiled at him as he grabbed my books, then glanced back at Malfoy who Tulip was kissing passionately.

"So how have you been?" Fred asked as we moved away from my friends and a pouting Tonks. "Ok" i answered not sure what to say "listen, i didn't hear from you all summer and that sucked because I really like you" i looked up at him apologetically "I'm sorry, the time difference and everything made it hard to keep up with things over here" he shrugged and gave me a small smile.

As we came up to the potions hallway he pushed me against the wall. "I know how you can make it up to me" he leaned in close and my breath caught in my throat. Fred's lip got closer and closer and I admit that I was horny, waiting for them to land when I heard a throat clearing.

I turned to face the sound to see professor Snape standing near us looking annoyed. I pushed Fred back slightly and grabbed my bookbag. Fred smiled and touched the top of my head "I'll see you later" he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, leaning further to whisper in my ear "please call me so we can finish that"

Once again Snape cleared his throat, this time more insistently as I blushed. I rushed into the classroom as the Professor followed "I would hope you would not make it a habit to hang out with likes of Weasleys and waste your talents Gilbert" I looked up to see the golden trio starring at me. Ron and Harry looked annoyed while Hermione seemed intrigued. I trudged to the tabletop where Tulip, Malfoy and I were sharing a cauldron. I sat down next to Tulip and immediately noticed her hand sitting on Malfoy's lap.

She followed my gaze and chuckled, rubbing her hand into his pants. I quickly looked away as I pulled out my books. "Poor gg, you know if you're that desperate Blaze will take good care of you" I sighed "I'm not desperate ok?" I grumbled pulling a lollipop out of my bag. "Sure, I mean wouldn't you rather be sucking on a nice hard one than a loli?" I choked on my candy and Snape walked over.

His shadow loomed over us "I advise all three of you pay more attention to the lesson and less to each other, and miss Karasu, please keep your hands to yourself" she squeezed Malfoy's leg and he grunted looking at her annoyed.

The class dragged on, as I snuck glances at Malfoy, who seemed completely captivated with Tulip. My eyes caught his and he sent a pencil flying in my direction. I sent him back an origami bird made of paper that flew around as Snape lectured on. Malfoy sent around his own bird that flew by mine. As they were about to collide I turned to see Tulip pulling his face to hers. My bird crashed mimicking my concentration as the two lovers focused on each other.

We were leaving when I heard Snape's voice boom amongst the excited pupils "Gilbert" I turned to face him warily. "Yes, professor?" He sighed and showed me my potions marks from the year prior "I advise you to spend less time focusing on mingling with Gryffindors, you were on your way to being a great potions master. Maybe you should spend some study time with mister Malfoy." He pointed at Malfoy who smiled at me from the doorway. "Professor, perhaps someone with the best marks in class should be tutoring her" we all turned to notice Granger standing there with her books and a big smile for me.

Snape looked at her then back at me and shrugged "yes I suppose a female tutor might do you some good". I walked out with Hermione and Malfoy. "How about we meet later in the library? Around 10?" I smiled at her and nodded. She went her own way then Malfoy and I were left alone.

We walked in silence for a few moments until I groaned to break the silence. "I thought you were good at potions, come to think of it, I thought you were good at everything" I smiled and shrugged "not everything". He bumped my shoulder with his "you've seemed more distracted than usual if you need anything I'm here for you"

I blushed and pushed my chin to my chest to hide behind my bangs. I felt his hand grab my cheek and I turned slowly towards him. "Babe" we both turned to see Tulip skipping across the bridge to join us. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. Their lips crashed onto each other and I could almost see her tongue slipping into his mouth as she pushed his hair back.

As I spaced out I felt hands slip around my hips. I was turned around to face Fred. He gave me a quick peck and slipped his hand down to my ass to squeeze. I heard Tulip clear her throat. I pulled away and looked at her. "We were thinking of heading to the lake, you guys want to come?" I sighed and looked at my watch "no I have to meet with Granger in like 2 hours so I was going to go study."

Tulip looked at Fred's hand still on my ass "study. Sure, have fun kids" she grabbed Malfoy's hand as she pulled him towards the pier. We walked back to my room quickly, since Tulip was out, and Tonks would be at Quidditch practice till late we could be alone.

As soon as I opened the door I was pushed to the bed by Fred. I laid on my back as he climbed on top of me. "Wait I really do need to study," I said slipping from under him and grabbing my laptop. He groaned and wrapped his body around mine as I read an article about the evolution of the Animagus.

I studied about an hour and a half until Fred's patience ran out. I leaned back for a small break and he took the opportunity to climb on top of me again. This time he started kissing my neck and ignoring my words of protest "come on, you've studied enough, plus you could use a break to relax you" he said smirking at me and flipping me on top of him.

I leaned forward and kissed him as he tugged at the hem of my shirt. I slipped it off as he slipped his pants off. He unhooked my bra as I removed his shirt. He kissed my neck again holding my back straight with his hands. I slipped my skirt, stocking, and panties off in one move. I slid down onto him slowly. "Fuck, baby I missed you" he groaned grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me down to kiss him.

As I rode him faster and faster I felt him throbbing inside of me. His eyes rolled back and he grabbed my arms hard bruising my porcelain skin, suddenly the door opened and Malfoy stood there shocked. "You forgot- oh uh never mind" he quickly closed the door and I slid off Fred throwing the blanket around my torso to run after him. Fred caught the blanket and pulled me to him. "Where are you going? You're staying in bed with me" I shook my head and handed him some clothes. "I have to head to the library".

He groaned while putting on his clothes. I Threw a t-shirt dress on with a bralette and a thong "you're meeting who at the library again?" Fred pawed at my hip while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hermione" I sighed pointing to his shirt. "dressed like that? I'll walk you there" he said while standing up and slipping on his remaining clothes. I rolled my eyes and sighed "No that's okay, thanks" he looked upset as I grabbed a dark green scrunchie and motioned for him to leave.

He trudged behind me till we reached the corridor where we parted ways. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear "I hope you're not lying" I looked at him weirdly "lying about what?" I pushed his arm down. "You meeting Granger, I hope you're not meeting with anyone else" I sighed "who else could I be meeting this late at night?" He rubbed the back of his neck "Blaze? Malfoy?" I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes, and he backed up "first of all Malfoy doesn't see me like that, second, you and I are not together Fred so I can do what I please" I stomped away from him trying to alleviate my anger.

I spotted Hermione in a pile of books in the back of the library. She was one of the only students still studying. "Hi GG, how are you doing?" I smiled and nodded at her "good, what about you?" I sat down across from her as she pushed a book towards me. "Start reading that and in a few minutes you'll explain it to me, we'll do this till you have all the ingredients down" I nodded and started.

After a few hours I laid my head on the table, it was nearing 1 and I was famished. "why are you helping me?" I lifted my head slightly making eye contact with her. " I figure that since we're both dating Weasleys we should stick together, anyway I always thought you may have been sorted to the wrong house" I laid my head back down letting my forehead hit the wood with a thud. "Fred and I are not together and I was not sorted to the wrong house"

she sighed and flipped her page "well at the very least I miss the competition, you were one of the best in class and now I'm bored" I grinned then my smile faded as I picked up my head and swallowed. "Yeah, I've been distracted." She grabbed my hand and got in close to whisper "I know what you are" I moved my hand away slowly "An American? A Slytherin? Bisexual?" She tossed her hair back "no, I mean yes, but also an Anim-" my eyes grew wide and a beautiful voice floated in.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

"Wow, you guys are still here?" Malfoy said leaning against the nearby bookshelf. "Actually I was just leaving," I said gathering my stuff, Hermione looked down at her hands silently. "Cool I'll walk back with you" I smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

We walked in silence down the corridor, Malfoy stopped and grabbed my wrist "gg i-" a grumble interrupted him and we both looked down to my stomach. I looked at him embarrassed, as he smiled trying to stifle his laugh with his hand. "I'm sorry I haven't had much to eat..." he pulled me towards the 24-hour cafe.

Hogwarts had tried extensively to turn itself into the 21st century by adding laptops and mini convenience stores for students. A school that once seemed dangerous now was like a real campus.

Malfoy grabbed two packs of noodles and stuck them in the microwave. I reached to hand him some money but he slapped my hand. "Ow, what was that for?" He smirked, "don't think I don't know what you were trying to do" I sighed and set my bag down. "we've been friends for long enough that we can buy each other dinner" The microwave beeped and he walked over to grab our food.

God, he was so handsome, his casual black sweater fit him snug but still slack enough that I could imagine myself grabbing it and pulling him closer. I snapped out of my imagination as he handed the bowl to me "huh?" I looked up into his eyes which held a glimmer of amusement. "Uh nothing, thanks" I smiled at him as I held the cup which warmed me. "You changed your nail polish," he said poking my finger. "Yeah, I do that pretty often" I wondered how he'd noticed, was he really paying attention to me?

Suddenly I felt a pang hit my back and I reached my arm out behind Malfoy to catch something. I felt a sting in my hand and brought it in front of me. A small dagger was planted in the middle of my palm. Malfoy gasped and we turned around to see Harry and Ron frowning at the two of us. "What the fuck?" Malfoy spits the words out as he took the dagger from me and threw it on the floor in front of them. "Did you see that Harry? Malfoy just threw a dagger at us, I guess we should retaliate" they stepped forwards as Malfoy pushed me behind him. Ron lifted his wand "EXPELIARMUS" Malfoy was knocked to the ground several feet from me. As Harry got ready to cast a spell I stepped in front of Malfoy. "Great, two malevolent Slytherins in one night, we really hit the jackpot" I stepped forward "not all Slytherins are bad, just like not all Gryffindors are brave" I gave them a sly smile. Harry snorted "sure princess, whatever you tell yourself. I think you're too hot to be in Slytherin anyway" I rolled my eyes. "Come on baby, I could take very good care of you if you just let me" Ron hit Harry in the arm "oy mate, that's enough she's going out with Fred" I sighed and nodded my head from left to right "actually we're not but also ew no thanks" Harry turned towards me and raised his wand again "CRUCIO" I stopped him by raising my hand.

His curse rebounded at him and knocked both of them to the ground. "What the fuck?" Harry looked lost and Ron afraid "how did...how did you... I'm the strongest dueler in our year" I smirked "sure princess" he raised his wand again and I turned towards Malfoy. As Harry was getting ready to cast I waved my wand behind me "EXPELIARMUS" this time my spell hit him and he flew across the courtyard. Ron got up and ran to him. They both ran down towards the Gryffindor corridor.

I walked over to Malfoy, who was still on the ground with his eyes closed. I placed my hand on his chest as I kneeled next to him. "Anapneo" Malfoy gasped and grabbed my hand. "gg" I smiled and brushed back his hair. His eyes joined mine, at first panicked but changed quickly to an expression I hadn't seen before. They softened and his thumb rubbed the side of my hand. "You feel so warm, and comfortable" he smiled and looked up towards my hand still in his hair. I pulled my hands away quickly and fixed my bangs. Malfoy frowned and lifted his head and torso. This motion brought his face close to mine. "gg i-"

I got up and handed him my hand to get up "you should learn more defense spells, you won't always have a friend like me to back you up" he looked at me with a sad expression "right...friend like you" he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. He held my hand for a moment, our eyes met and I smiled "of course I'll always come running to rescue you"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a light. When I turned I saw Blaze with an angered expression. I waved at him as he turned and walked towards the common room. I dropped Malfoy's hand, but he stared at mine. "are you going to be alright, that cut looked pretty deep" I shrugged and closed my fist "we should be getting back, people might question our motives if we stay out together" he reached for my hand then pulled away. "You're right, Fred would be pissed, by the way, how's that going?"

I sighed and started walking "it's exhausting" I heard his chuckle and turned slightly to see Malfoy's smirk "oh yeah, definitely looked like he made you do all the work" I blushed and hit his arm as he caught up to walk next to me. "Jeez, I thought we were never going to mention that, anyway no one really likes putting in the work" Malfoy stopped laughing and I glanced over at him "wait you mean, no guy has ever been...on top before?" I sighed and tightened my ponytail "nope, you guys are all lazy" Malfoy choked "EXCUse Me, please don't lump me in with all those assholes, I'm a gentleman" it was my turn to smirk and I pulled my gaze away from him "mmmm yes Tulip has told me, unfortunately, we can't all be as lucky to find a man who cares about our completion" Malfoy looked red and pushed his bangs back "jeez I knew you guys where friends but that's really personal" I smiled and touched his shoulder "don't worry, I'm just messing with you" he sighed deeply as we reached our common room "oh thank god, I'm glad she hasn't told you everything" I smiled again this time while making direct eye contact "oh she has, mister clean" he blushed again and put his palm on his forehead "for fucks sake, it's just cleaner and smoother, and it feels nice!" I laughed as we stopped where our corridors divide. "Well, at least I cum" I stopped laughing and pouted "I'm sorry, that was a low blow" I tapped his shoulder "consider us even" he leaned forward then pulled back. "Well goodnight" I walked down the girls' dormitory hallway and heard a faint goodnight as Malfoy stood at the entrance looking at me.


End file.
